Final Destination: Ride to hell
by jerekjoneswwe2007
Summary: When Lucy suddenly sees a horrible premonition of the house burning down killing them all, She saves them, But she soon suddenly find herself racing to save her family because she finds out death is unhappy with her saving them, and death with take each of them to hell no matter the cost. Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1: The awakening

".. Snore...Snore..."Lucy said as she slept. She was finally getting the hang of her new room in the basement... DUNK! *a book fell onto Lucy but she chose to ignore it and keep sleeping... The book read: The Book Of Forbidden Rituals... The Next Morning "GIVE ME MY TIARA LANA!" Lola cried "NO IT MAKES A GOOD BACKSCRATCHER!" Lana said as she rubbed it on her butt "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT YOU LITTLE RAT!" Lola said as she punched Lana right in the face and began to brutally fight her. Although They have aged to 8, They still acted like babies. Lori on the other hand was getting ready in the bathtub to meet Bobby on another date Lori began to sing in the shower. Leni had just woken up and was getting ready for the day, Since they all got their own rooms over the years she would sleep naked, So she got on all her clothes. Luna got up and did a morning guitar song "YEAH YEAH.. Umm hmm what rhymes with yeah? Deah? I don't fricken know! Urghhh Lincoln has just woken up and is texting Ronnie Anne, Over the years they have became great friends, Lincoln texted her: "Hey, U up?" "Why would I not be, I mean it's Saturday dude!" Ronnie Anne texted back "So, I was wondering if we could hang out after I get ready and freshen up, In like an hour?" Lincoln asked through his text, eagerly awaiting an reply. "1 hour? Can't bro. How about 2? You know I sleep naked so it's gonna take me longer to get ready" Ronnie Anne texted back to Lincoln also awaiting his reply. Seeing that text Lincoln blushed since he was still sort of going through puberty, Ronnie Anne knew about this so that's why she sent him the text saying that. "Of course, I'll get ready, See you soon Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln texted her back. "Dude I told you to "Just call me Anne!" anyway, See ya dude" Ronnie Anne texted Lincoln. "Will do Anne, See you later!" Lincoln texted back eagerly. Even though they weren't an official thing, Lincoln still really liked her, But he still didn't know if SHE liked him anymore, So he's just gonna play it cool for now and not thing of it as a date or anything he mentally told himself out loud and Clyde heard him. "DUDE YOU HAVE A DATE WITH RONNIE ANNE?" Clyde shouted alerting all the Loud Girls including his mother.. "Oh no.." Is all Lincoln could muster before all his sisters and his mother came charging toward him Meanwhile Lucy decided to sleep in the morning. But when she wakes up she will be in for a suprise... End of Chapter 1! Hope you liked it! Favorite this book comment and add it to your library if you want to see more, I will hopefully try to update daily, Which will be close to impossible with my school and Youtube and things, But I know I can do it! Share this book with any of your friends who you think will like it! Goodbye glorious fans, Also P.S if you like Marvel/DC then you should checkout my other book named "Hulk vs Doomsday #Wattys2016" anyway, Peace out, Remember to comment how you felt about this chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Premonition

"Sigh.." The black haired lady said as she woke up, She looked to the ground and saw something... Interesting. She picked it up and it was a book. "How'd this get here?" She asked no one, It read "Book of Shadows Spellbook" She suddenly gleamed knowing she finally had a book of shadows, But still.. Where the hell did it come from? She didn't care at the moment.

She just really wanted to try one of the spells.. "Hmm Pyrokenesis spell... Cryokenesis spell...Oh? Visionary spell? That one sounds good, She looked around to see if anyone saw her.. And then she preformed the ritual: She lit 6 candles into a circle, Put 6 gemstones around each candle and one on each of her 7 chakras, She medatated for 30 minutes, Then she felt like she was being stared at, She shook the feeling off as she cut herself for blood.. Dipping the blood on the book and under each candle, which then dripped on the gemstone. She then spoke aloud: "Hades, The god of death won't you please give me a gift of visionary.. Oh Satan the fallen angel, Won't you please hear my plea? Oh god of gods Zeus, I know I have betrayed you but won't you answer this once and give me a power of visionary?" She chanted that 20 times, Then she saw something.. Terrifying

Lynn was playing around but accidently kicked over some gasoline but didn't see it. Dad was cooking but everyone told him to stop because his food was horrible.. He slipped and his just cooked vegtables went on the floor steaming the gasoline then from the awful smell I accidently knocked over one of my candles and the house was suddenly on fire.. Lynn tried to run but she knocked over some knives which impaled her, killing her instantly. Lincoln tripped over some of the unlit gasoline and fell on his skull, Fracturing his brain. Luan's prank suddenly punched her into the flaming fire. Dad panicked and ran into the fire.

Lola and Lana tried to escape through the window in Lincoln's room but just as they were almost out his whole room combusted killing both of them instantly Lori tried to use the door but it was blocked but the fire, She tried to text Bobby to come help but her battery died and the phone said User terminated "What..?" Lori suddenly said before the ceiling collasped killing all of us instantly.

The vision ended and Lucy was scared for her life especially when she saw Lynn playing outside knocking over the gasoline, Then one of her candles almost slipped but she held it, Stopping it from falling. She ran upstairs and told dad his cooking was "Lovely" she fucking lied so much but it was for the sake of her family. She then saw the knifes almost slip so she rearanged them.. Thinking they were all safe now.. She went back to her room. To fall asleep and have nightmares of the vision.

End of chapter 2: The Premonition

A/N Soon, in like the next chapter or two the first character will die as a victim to death, Who how and where? You'll find out sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bloodied Model

The tapping was bold. Irritating, the visions, they clouded her mind as she saw her family get killed to death slowly.

She had stopped it, right? She had to believe that..

But could she? What was that book..? What was that.. vision..?

Standing in her pale, black dream. All she could do was watch. As her family was torn to bits.

She couldn't wake up.

She begged.

And begged.

And begged.

But it never happened.

She was doomed to this dream.

Forever.

She would never wake up.

She would just watch her family die on an endless loop.

When will this pain end..?

What is this pain..?

She had never felt it before.

She.. felt something wet underneath her eyes.

Tears?

How could she cry? Right now..

After all..

They're already gone..

Crying won't bring them back.

So why..

Why is she...

Crying?

She had no right to be crying right now.

She didn't even save them.

She didn't even try.

She should be the one dying.

So why.

Why is she crying?

The sadness soon turned to anger.

She should be the last one crying!

So stop it! She yelled at herself internally in her thoughts.

She couldn't..

She couldn't stop it..

She...

She couldn't save them...

So...

Why is she crying?

She doesn't deserve the feeling of sadness..

She never did...

So..

Why..

Why..

Why...

Why...

Why is this happening to her..?

Is there any escape?

Is she doomed for pain for eternity..?

What could she..

How could she..

How can she live without them..

She never thought she'd say it..

She cannot live without them.

She loves them..

So.. why did..

Why could the world do this to her..?

Soon, she started to sob, endlessly, as she heard the screams and rapidly shook her head.

Stop it.

Stop it..

Stop it.. She kept saying.

Stop it... She repeated to no avail, hearing the screams.

Stop it...

STOP IT...

STOP IT! She finally yelled, awaking from the dream, crying, it was already the afternoon.

She got up, fixing herself, and decided to freshen up in the bathroom.

 **Back with Lola**

Lola was brushing her hair, oblivious to the fake knife about to come down to the ceiling, all matched with fake blood.

This was a prank by Luan, of course.

Luan giggled to herself, as she was about to pull the rope.

Lucy finally fixed herself up fully, and was walking around the house, she saw Lola, and Luan above her.

Luan pulled the rope.

Lucy watched in terror as the little girl screamed a terror filled yell.

The knife had impaled her through the chest.

The blood splattered everywhere, ceiling, floor, walls.

All mixed with the fake blood.

All Lucy could do was watch..

Until..

She finally realized what had happened.

Then she screamed a scream shaking the entire house, as her little sister lied there, dead.

 **End of Chapter 3! Sorry for being so late, I will continue to update, however!**


End file.
